


【索香】一次追尾

by Cai_ii



Series: 海贼同人 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 就一个小脑洞
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: 海贼同人 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841473
Kudos: 1





	【索香】一次追尾

高速上两辆车追尾了。  
前车下来的男人十分健硕，一看就是平时非常不缺乏锻炼，但是他有一头绿绿的头发。后面紧跟着下来的男人虽然身型看起来比那个男人小上一号，但是他的气势丝毫不减，顶着一头灿烂的金发气冲冲的摔上车门。  
金发的男人看都没看自己的车被撞成什么样（更别提会赏脸看一眼被自己撞到的车），他瞪着眼前的男人看了几秒，怎么看怎么觉得不顺眼，他双手抱胸，撇了撇嘴，“搞什么   
啊，你会不会开车啊，并道不知道打转向灯的么？”  
“你搞搞清楚！明明是你超速了好么？”  
“哈？脑袋绿绿的，里面也塞满了绿藻么？老子可是良好市民怎么可能会超速！”  
“什么？！你眉毛圈圈的，眼睛也是转圈的么？老子转向灯怎么没闪瞎你的眼！”  
混蛋靶子眉！本来没想计较！这下子警察不来你也别想走了！索隆恨恨的瞪着金发男人。  
吵了大概五分钟，好在这里是高速公路，过往的车辆即使好奇也不能随便停下围观。不过这件事看起来是不能轻易解决了，估计警察也快来了。  
天已经有点黑了，正是下班的晚高峰，平时这个时间索隆早就在家吃完饭了，似乎是为了回应他，他的肚子突然发出了咕噜噜的响声，索隆啧了一声，有些尴尬的靠在车身上。  
山治听到这惊天动地的声音愣了一秒，马上转身回车里取了一个便当盒。  
”拿去吃吧。”  
“我不要。”  
“没有下毒。”  
“……”更不敢吃了。  
“我是个厨师。”  
“厨师？”可是你看起来就像个小流氓。  
“所以我见不得别人在我面前饿肚子。”山治把便当盒交给索隆，从裤兜里摸出一包香烟，抽出一根叼在嘴里，“吃吧，这可是一流厨师亲手做的。”  
“……哦。”索隆看着对面男人一脸自豪的笑容，一瞬间有些晃神，稀里糊涂就接过了便当，回过神来的时候手里已经捧着人家的便当了。他只好硬着头皮打开了这个几分钟前还和自己吵的不可开交的男人做的饭，是一份普通的海鲜炒饭，不过卖相相当不错。  
“唔！好吃！”索隆塞进一大口，口腔鼓的满满的，舌头立马被炒饭的味道征服，夸赞的话含含糊糊的脱口而出，有些字音听不太清，隐约能听得出好吃两个字，不过对厨师而言，这两个字就足够了。  
伴随着打火机摩擦的声音，山治的笑声一起传进了索隆的耳朵，“好吃吧！”索隆抬起头，只见山治的嘴角高高的翘起，甚至连眼尾都染上了笑意。  
唔，其实也没有太严重，大概还能勉强上路的程度，我走保险吧。看在这么好吃的炒饭的份上。  
十几分钟后警察来了，山治全责。  
然后索隆说了不追究，自己走保险。  
其实撞得挺严重的，警察说已经不能再上路了，还问要不要送他回家。  
索隆看了一眼旁边的山治，说不用了，他会送我。  
山治刚想拒绝就被索隆塞进了驾驶位。  
“不要打架啊！”在警察大叔的嘱咐声音中索隆也进了车子。  
混蛋。  
山治咬着烟屁股，大有要把它一分两半的架势。  
索隆体贴的帮他取下了那支烟。  
“开车别抽烟。“”  
山治一脚油门窜了出去。  
“你要去哪！混蛋绿藻头！“  
“去你家。“  
“啊？”  
“不方便？”  
“那也不是……”  
“刚刚的便当很好吃，就是量太少了。”索隆乐呵呵的看着山治，“你说过厨师不会拒绝肚子饿的人，是吧？”  
“……干！”  
“不急，先吃饭。”  
“+%#&...※£@！！！”

END.


End file.
